Baby Justice League
by BrokenHarmonies
Summary: The Jusice League are turned into Babies! Adorable chaos insues as the Young Justice team (plus Red Arrow) takes care of them.


Chapter 1

Robin's P.O.V.

What the heck? That was the first thing that was came through my mind. There are just some things that you would never imagine happening in a million years, even if you are a detective like me. We were called in as backup for the Justice League on a mission. They should have been able to handle it, the originals were all out there, so we were reluctant to go. Eventually we left to help them. Needless to say, we weren't prepared for what we saw. We were expecting a fight of epic proportions to be taking place with our mentors losing. What we saw was little babies bawling their eyes out, swamped in their uniforms, (besides whom we were assuming was Martian Manhunter at that point. He had changed his uniform so that it fit him.) and the villain who did it nowhere in sight.

Cautiously we walked over to them, scanning our surroundings while doing so. No one was here besides us. I walked over to my mentor. It was so weird to see him like this. Correction, it was so weird to see all of them like this. Bruce's bright blue, tear filled eyes stared up at my masked face before pouting and crying harder. Nice to see you too Bruce... I picked him up and cradled him, albeit it was an awkward hold. Can you really blame me? It was my first time ever holding a baby by myself in the first place! And he IS also my strict, no nonsense mentor so that doesn't help anything! Plus he keeps squirming. If you expect me to be able to hold something well, it must be somewhat still -_- ! I looked around at the rest of my team who appeared to not have much better luck than I was having. Great… 'We are such awesome baby sitters' I think to myself as I roll my eyes under my mask.

Superboy was having even more issues with little Superman than I was with Bruce. Wally had Uncle Barry almost calm ((Yes, I'm going to have Robin refer to Barry as Uncle Barry, like Wally. So sue me. I think it's cute :P)) but he was still crying and he was sucking on one of Wally's fingers. Green Arrow had buried himself into Artemis' chest much to her confusion and dismay, and was getting her outfit wet from his tears. Zatara was crying and his daughter was attempting to soothe him, but appeared to be failing. M'gann had somehow managed to get her uncle to fall asleep, the lucky duck. Aqualad had gotten Aquaman to calm down and now he appeared to be trying to get him to fall asleep.

Glancing down at Bruce, who appeared to be fighting off sleep, I realized how adorable they all were. He had huge blue eyes, black hair that barely covered his head, and very soft pale skin. I sat down on the floor and removed my cape before wrapping it securely around him. We need to get them back to the base. We can figure out what to do with them from there. I began to leave and the team, after a few seconds, started following closely behind.

TIME SKIP CAUSE I'M LAZY: At the Mountain…

* * *

><p>Our mentors were all sound asleep, which turned out to be a very good thing because Wally and I went back to the scene of the fight to investigate. I don't think it would have been a good thing for the rest of our team if our mentors had been awake without us there. More crying was heard. We exchanged glances.<p>

"Who do you think that is?" Questioned Kid Flash.

I gulped nervously "Who would be here? I think it could be more of the league." I said, though it sounded more like a question than a statement. He groaned in annoyance before running over to the sound, and picking up a bundle in his arms. I followed, though I'm not nearly as fast as him. "Who is it?" I shouted to him.

" I think It's Green Lantern, but there is more than just him. Look," He gestured to the others crying around him. I gulp and muttered something along the lines of we are so screwed under my breath.

" We need to get all of them back to the Mountain. Just take them and run, okay?

He grinned and sent me a goofy salute " Aye Aye, Cap'n!" Before I could even facepalm he had left with Baby Lantern in tow. I looked over and saw a Baby Wonder Woman, Baby Black Canary, and Baby Hawkgirl. I sighed and sat down with them. Wally was back no more than 30 seconds later and I handed him the mini Princess Diana. He zoomed off and we repeated this process until all of them were taken. Then he came back and picked me up.

"WALLY, YOU IDIOT, PUT ME DOWN!" I yelped and screamed as he ran. I was met with barks of laughter as he shifted me into a cradle hold.

"I can't baby bird! You can't run yet and we have to hurry!" he cackles harder*. I try to squirm out of his grasp, but it's to no avail. I can barely move thanks to the wind pushing against me. Shortly after, we arrive at the Zeta Beam. I try to get out of his grasp now, and I manage this time, giving him a soft whack on the head. He just grins it off and beams up.

**Recognizing Kid Flash B-01, Robin B- 02**

We walked in to see our mentors laying either on the floor on in their protégés arms sleeping away just like how we left them. I am met with a huge surprise however when I see Red Arrow holding GA, taking pictures of him, probably for blackmail later. Actually that wasn't such a bad idea, I bet it could come in handy with Bruce, especially since I hardly ever have anything like that on him (I'm mildly sure he has a bunch of stuff to get me back with though -_-. He knows waaayyyy too much…).

"Roy, what are you doing here? Not that I'm not happy to see you, its just-" Wally was cut off by Roy.

"You guys called and asked for help. I'm no here for any other reason." He glared at Wally and I, but I returned it with a bat glare and that stopped him. I swear some people…

**First Chapter up! I don't plan on making this a long story, but you never know what will happen. Please R and R! *= Wally was making fun of Robin for being so tiny and light by comparing him to a baby, if you didn't get that. Robin does not find this amusing though. Leave your suggstions in the comments and I'll try to get around to them!**

**Disclaimer:I do not own Young Justice, The Justice League, or any other characters in this.**


End file.
